Main Page
Welcome to YOUR SimYard Wiki ;If you have an idea about something that you want to see on the wiki, please feel free to head to the bottom of this page and write it in the comments section. ;If you like the classic wiki style page format, go to 'My Preferences' (located at the top right hand corner of this page and under 'Appearance', make sure the 'Layout' is set to 'Monobook' and not 'wikia' This will be a place for all SimYard players to add to the enjoyment of the game. You can create pages here for your teams, stadiums, leagues, players, franchises and pretty much anything else that is related to SimYard. The plan is to also include a page for each year that shows important things that happened; park playoff results, new leagues, new features. If you've never edited a wiki before, check out Wikipedia Help. Be sure to create a user/log in before you make changes so we can easily keep track of who is changing the pages. 'Not a Fan Of Ads?' ;If you are not a fan of ads, create an account and click preferences and where it says 'Appearance', it does give you an option to change the status of the ads from 'Show All Ads' to 'Don't Show All Ads'. Beginnings The very first game featured the Mars Green Stockings defeating the Edgebrook Deloreans by a score of 5 to 2. Shortstop Lawrence Navarro hit the first home run in SimYard history for the Green Stockings. Boxscore The End The following message was posted on SimYard's website on February 13, 2014: ;R.I.P. SimYard ;December 1, 2007 - February 13, 2014 Dear SimYard.com members, SimYard is shutting down permanently. If you had remaining permits, I have provided a claim form to request unused funds be returned. I'm sorry that it has ended this way. Our database machine has suffered an unrecoverable error, and there is no other option here. I would definitely like to thank everyone who has been a part of SimYard for the past six years. It has been a tremendous run. I have learned a lot, enjoyed creating and running this site, and I hope that everyone had a lot of fun playing. I regret that the game came to an end this way. In a way, it's fitting though. This whole site has been an amateur production since the beginning. In its later years, when I had the experience to know better, it was too much of a mess to fix. And now, it ends in about the most amateurish way possible. This site started out as a business experiment for me. When I had to return to full time work in 2009, I was left with a pile of debt. Between full time work, and my family, I have had almost no time for development since then. I know some of you have put up with some crazy bugs and problems, especially this past year, and I just hope you all had fun with the game in the meantime. I appreciate the people who have played on this site, both those who left and those who stuck it out to the end. I hope ultimately everyone has good memories of playing SimYard, even with the problems that the site had. The experience that I gained working on this site has proved very valuable to me, and my next entry into the space will be far more professional of a production. Until we meet again, Erick Robertson Leagues (by class) Leagues that were active at the end of 1969 Major Triple-A Double-A ;The Silver league suspended play following the 1947 season. The league returned in 1952. ;The Silver league is the first league to suspend play and return at a later date. Single-A Rookie Former Leagues Other Pages *Aging Table *Comprehensive Beginner's Guide to SimYard *Famous Quotes *Guide for New Stadium Permit Holders *Howard Johnsons *Park Season Bests *Records of SimYard *Run Records by Inning *SimYard Longest Games *Stats *Winners Club See Also *celeron450's power rankings *SimYard Utilities *Single Season Records Champions Section *'Owner Championships' - Up To Date. *'Season Champions' - Subpages are up to date *'Owner Achievements' - A portal page to pages listing league accomplishments by owners Official Website SimYard.com